


Carl Discovers He's Kind of a Slut

by shamelessly_i_am_addicted



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual!Carl, I'm sorry but not, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Underaged Sex, dirty dirty smut, this is super dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessly_i_am_addicted/pseuds/shamelessly_i_am_addicted
Summary: An attempt to write the dirtiest Shameless fic on AO3.Carl has a crush on Dominique's police officer dad.





	1. Chapter 1

Carl can't explain the sudden burning desire in the pit of his stomach when he's around Dominique's father. 

After all of the shit he had been through with Dominique, the fact he even had a somewhat friendly relationship with the imposing police officer was a miracle. It was the second time Luther went shooting with Carl, that Carl began feeling a powerful lust. Having been around homosexuality all of his life, Carl didn't much care about the feelings, it was just strange to them how suddenly it came on, and who triggered it. 

However, Carl was realistic. He knew that Luther, while a single father, wouldn't even think of having sex with some underaged ghetto punk. So Carl kept it too his nightly fantasies.

It was in military school where things got real interesting. 

As hard as the work was, the men running the place were fairly lax on what the cadets did when they weren't running drills and studying. 

Carl had made a habit of taking his nightly shower at 11:30; by then everyone was in their beds, reading and studying, so the showers were deserted. As much as Carl loved staring at the naked bodies in the showers, it was so much better going in by himself and rubbing one out. However, tonight, Carl was delayed by his studies, so he managed to finally get ready at 12:53.

Carl walked across the compound to the doorway of the shower area, towel wrapped around his waist; he walked through the locker room and entered the twisting hallway that led to the shower area, when he heard something that stopped him; soft moans and wet slapping noise.

Well shit, someone was jerking it! Carl could feel his own seven inch dick swell up to partial hardness at the noise of whoever was in there pleasuring themselves in the shower.

Carl had gained a bit of authority amongst the boys here; he had shown himself to be the toughest despite his smaller size, so he decided to fuck with the boy a bit. Carl dropped his towel, throwing it onto a bench. With a smirk on his face, he speed walked into the shower room, not quite processing what he saw as he spoke.

"Looks like someone's jackin..." Carl trailed off and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Timmy Davis, a kid around Carl's age, bent slightly forward with his left hand on the tiled wall, and his right hand pumping a sizable dildo up his ass. Timmy stopped suddenly, spinning around, hand keeping the dildo from falling out. Carl saw as Timmy's dick rapidly shrink from full hardness to softness. 

"Carl! Umm.... oh fuck... please don't tell anyone... I'm sorry..." Timmy babbled, looking to be on the verge of tears. Carl was still shocked, mouth hanging open, his mind going a mile a minute.

Timmy was equally shocked when he saw Carl sporting a boner, a pretty thick seven inches, with egg sized balls dangling below. Timmy's mouth watered.

Carl realized he was hard as a rock; he looked down, then back up at Timmy. Carl smirked. Timmy was a good looking kid; he was all lean muscle, of average height, and had blonde hair kept very short. Carl couldn't help but notice Timmy's incredible bubble butt, which bubbled out perfectly and jiggled slightly when he moved.

"Face the wall again." 

Timmy couldn't stop himself, he did as Carl said. Carl walked up behind him, replacing Timmy's hand on the base of the dildo with his own, and slid it out slowly, leaving just the tip in. Timmy moaned lightly, his head dipping down and right hand going for his hardening dick.

"Fuck no," Carl said, slapping his hand away. Timmy groaned but complied.

Carl slid the dildo back in at an agonizingly slow pace, having no doubt that the rubber toy was stimulating the fuck out of Timmy's prostrate.

Carl began moving the dildo in and out at an increasing rate, Timmy's moans increasing in volume. 

"Want me to fuck you?" Carl asked huskily, ever forward. He punctuated the question with a deep thrust of the toy, causing Timmy to moan loud and nod like a madman. Carl smirked and positioned himself behind Timmy, and slid the rubber dick out from the other kid's ass. Carl watched with fascination as Timmy's hole seemed to tighten back up. Holy fuck, it was gonna be a squeeze!

Carl coated his rock hard dick in the lube Timmy had used for the dildo.

Carl lined his virgin cock up with the tight hole, pressing the tip right into it. Carl pushed into the warmth, both teens letting out long drawn out moans as Carl slid his entire length into the tight heat of Timmy's ass. Carl gave Timmy some time to adjust. 

"You good?" Carl asked Timmy, who nodded. So Carl slid back, and thrust forward, building up steam as the primal need to fuck took over his brain. Timmy was making obscene, pornstar moans that only turned Carl on more; he jackhammered his thick dick even harder into Timmy's ass, Carl's big balls slapping against Timmy with each hard thrust.

Carl could feel his load building up, that feeling deep in his gut. He was still giving Timmy the fuck of his life.

"I'm gonna.... Fuck, Timmy, I'm gonna fuckin' cum!" Carl warned Timmy, who only moaned.

"Fuck, oh, oh, mmm, don't fucking stop, cum in my ass but don't fucking stop!" Timmy could barely get the words out in an intelligible way. 

Carl thrust himself as far up as he could, his load rocketing out of his cock into Timmy, who moaned loud. Carl was still hard despite the his orgasm, and continued fucking Timmy as his load began oozing out around his dick, dropping down Timmy's leg.

"Fuck that's so good, your dick is so fucking good, oh fuck! I'm about to fucking cum! Fuck!" Timmy moaned desperately.

A sudden, overwhelming urge overtook Carl, so he pulled out of the abused hole, spinning Timmy around. Carl dropped to his knees, and without even thinking, took Timmy's dick into his mouth as far as it could go, sucking hard, his tongue wiggling against the underside.

Timmy let out another drawn out and moan, and Carl took the dick to the base, his nose rubbing into Timmy's pubes. Carl felt the dick in his mouth pulse, and felt the hot warm cum shooting down his throat. Carl gulped down eagerly, surprised at how much he liked it.

And so began Carl's discovery of just how much of a slut for cock he was.

Timmy had connections, so Carl's boot camp life was now filled with a whole lot of fucking.

Carl fucked, sucked dick, got his dick sucked, ate ass and had his ass eaten, but he refused to get fucked.

A lot of the older kids spoke about all of the gay sex as if it was a rite of passage; Carl was actually surprised at how many guys had gotten in on it. It seemed like most of the boys in bootcamp were in on it. Carl wondered if Dominique's dad had went through all of this; if there was anyone Carl wanted to fuck the shit out of him, it was Luther.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl's dream comes true.

Carl was happy to be home, but the circumstances that brought him home dulled the happiness a bit. Monica had been a shifty mother, but she was his mother, and it still affected him pretty deep.

After her funeral, everyone was in the living room of the Gallagher household to hang out, but inevitably hanging out turned to inebriated dancing. Carl had worked up a pretty nice buzz, and he sat on the stairs watching as his family had fun.

His mind had inevitably started racing with thoughts of Dominique's dad, Luther; he wondered if he would be able to visit his ex-girlfriend's dad. Carl's buzz had him feeling brave, so at 9:30 he told everyone he had to meet an old friend and he walked out into the cool night. Dominique didn't live very far, and Carl managed the walk within five minutes. 

Of course, with his luck, Dominique was walking outside, and she noticed him.

"Carl?! What are you doing here? Oh my god!" She said, voice dripping with false happiness. Carl ignored all of that and cut right to the chase.

"Is your dad up?" He asked. Carl took pleasure in watching her deflate. She rolled her eyes, muttered 'yes', and sulked off down the street. Carl smirked and walked up the steps to the front door, knocking twice. Luther opened it almost instantly, brow furrowed. He actually looked a little shock when he saw Carl.

"Gallagher? The hell you doing here?" He asked in his deep voice.

"My, uh, my mom died. So I was given some time off to come home." Carl said, half realizing what was going on and half nervous to be in front of the man he desired so much.

"Shit. I'm sorry Gallagher." Luther said, genuinely. He thought for a moment. "Come on in."

He indicated the couch, and Carl sat down. Luther opened up the fridge and came back with two beers, handing Carl one, who accepted it gratefully.

"I may be a cop, but we both know you've drank plenty before." Luther said with a slight smile. He seemed so much warmer now. 

"Thank you sir." Carl said, twisting off the cap and taking a swig. 

"How'd she die, son?" Luther asked softly. Carl avoided eye contact, busying himself with another gulp of booze. 

"Burst blood vessel in her brain. She, um, she just died in the middle of the night." Carl didn't understand the sudden overwhelming emotion. Why now? 

"I'm sorry, Carl." Luther said, putting his hand on Carl's shoulder. The younger boy sniffled, rubbed his eyes with his wrist, and took a gulp of beer. "How has boot camp been?" Luther asked, realizing Carl didn't much feel like talking about his mother anymore. Carl looked up at him.

"It's difficult at times, but I think I'm doing pretty good." Carl made a split second decision. If he was sober, he sure as shit wouldn't have said what he said next; but the alcohol loosened his tongue. "All the horny guys keep it from being boring."

There was a moment of silence; Carl stared at his hand holding the beer, afraid of the blowback. He was scared of what Luther would do. Would he be angry? Would he call Carl a faggot? 

Carl felt relief when he heard Luther chuckle. Carl looked up with a crooked smile.

"Nice to see boot camp hasn't changed a bit." Luther laughed, looking nostalgic. "Let me tell you Gallagher, I managed to bag some of the best ass you'll never get to see." Carl was shocked at Luther's candidness. Carl took another chance.

"Oh yeah? What about now?" Carl asked, in a joking voice. Luther raised his eyebrow.

"Single father, police officer. I don't got enough time to have sex with anybody, male or female." 

Carl shrugged at this.

"What about tonight?" He asked Luther. 

"Well, you're here right now. Can't just calm someone up and fuck them in front of you." Luther laughed, this time a little nervously.

"You don't gotta call anybody." Carl said, his only though process being 'fuck it' as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Luther's, who was shocked, then pressed forwards, then pushed away.

"Gallagher, I can't!" Luther said, looking legitimately conflicted. "You're underaged, and I'm a cop-"

Carl cut him off with his lips, and then climbed onto Luther's lap. Luther didn't let their lips disconnect, and Carl could feel Luther's hardening Dick pressing up onto Carl's ass cheek, growing along the leg of Luther's pants.

The kiss turned even more passionate and Luther growled deep. Carl began unbuttoning his shirt, and Luther began leaving hot kisses along Carl's neck, down his developing chest.

"Fuuuck." Carl moaned, not believing this was really happening. Carl ground his ass on Luther's rock hard dick, feeling disbelief at the size of the monster cock he felt. Luther's big hands grabbed at Carl's waistband, Luther tilting his head upwards to kiss Carl again. Luther succeeded in unzipping Carl's pants, releasing Carl's thick dick. Luther wrapped his hand around it and stroked it slowly, Carl already leaking copious amounts of precum. 

"Goddamn Gallagher," Luther whispered. "Get up, we're going somewhere more comfortable."

Carl reluctantly stood up, removing his pants fully. Luther fast walked up the stairs and Carl followed, his hard seven inch dick bobbing up and down in front of him. They reached what Carl assumed to be Luther's room, and the police officer almost ripped his shirt off. Carl watched, his dick still rock hard; Luther was built thick, not exactly defined but all hard muscle. Carl's mouth watered. Luther looked at him, smirking slightly.

"Sit on the edge of the bed, Gallagher. Time to see what you've learned."

Carl gladly did, Luther standing in front of him, the obscene bulge in his pants right in Carl's face. Carl didn't waste any time, he unbuttoned the pants, pulled down the zipper, and dragged down Luther's underwear with his pants. Luther's dick, long, thick and hard, swing out, it's uncircumcised tip almost hitting Carl in his face. Carl wrapped his hand around, sliding up and down, watching as the foreskin retracted and glided back up.

"You gonna suck it, Gallagher?" Luther's voice boomed, bringing Carl back to reality. The teen licked his lips, his mouth actually watering. 

He slid his lips over the tip.


End file.
